Tomatoes
by Jakodax
Summary: After Chapter 699! Sasuke comes back from his trip only to find his house empty. Fear strikes him as he tries to find his family. Find out what happens. This is a ONE-SHOT!


If there was one thing that Sasuke could not stop thinking about was his beautiful baby daughter.

Every time he thought about her he couldn't help himself and think what an amazing gift life had offered. He never would've thought that he was going to be accepted by the famous medic-nin Sakura Haruno, nor be given the love that she has provided in their short amount of years of marriage.

He set foot on the steps of his house and was glad to be finally home. It had been a little over two weeks since he had been away but one night, as he looked upon the stars he made the decision to head back home early.

Opening the door and stepping inside his smiled vanished and was replaced with a frown. He listened carefully and looked around but no one seemed to move.

_They should be home...why would Sakura not be home when she knows i'm coming? _Sasuke thought to himself.

The hairs of his back stood up and he found himself running down the hallway looking for any sign of life. His first instinct was the nursery but upon arrival the crib was empty. Only the stuffed animals were laying on the bed, showing no sign of his child. Now his stomach dropped and he assumed the worst. Turning back around he began rushing to his bedroom but just like before it was empty.

He stood quietly in the middle of the bedroom in deep thought. He thought about all the places that Sakura could be at this time of the day. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud knock on the front door.

Immediately he open up and spoke in a concerned voice "Sakura...don't scare m-" but stop as he notice his teammate standing at the door with a wide grin.

"Welcome back Sasuke" Naruto spoke but soon rose an eyebrow "Is something wrong?"

"I can't find Sakura..." He scowled and began to walk past him heading towards the center of the village.

* * *

Once in the crowded streets of Konoha, Sasuke manage to bump occasionally with a few villagers. Some glared at him, while others seem terrified and apologized rushing out of his way. He felt fury inside of him, he didn't want to think of anybody who would steal his two most precious people away. But then he thought to himself _I did marry Sakura Haruno, she's not to be known or described as weak. _

Scanning the area around him as he kept walking past civilians, his eyes caught a blur of pink. His attention turn to where he saw the familiar color and with relief saw his beautiful wife standing near one of the fruit markets stands with the known Ino Yamanaka. He came to a stop and decided to watch from afar. He saw that Sakura was standing there giggling as she picked out tomatoes, being very picky about which ones to choose from.

But then his eyes caught of sight of something unusual. His daughter, barely even 2 years stood in front of Sakura reaching up with her little hands as she saw that her mother was picking out tomatoes. She failed to catch Sakura's attention, so she managed to pull on Sakura's skirt, causing the pink kunoichi to pay full attention to what was going on below.

Smiling Sakura brought a small tomato down and gave the small uchiha the fruit, earning a squeal from the little girl.

Without hesitation Sarada, brought the fruit to her mouth and began eating it loving the taste of it. Nibbling at the delicious fruit she stood quietly beside her mother and began to look at the villagers pass by, but when she notice the dark cape from afar her eyes lit up in happiness.

"Da!" Sarada squealed pointing her small finger to Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't help but smile. He began to pick up his pace once again, getting closer to his target but before Sakura could even notice that he was nearby Sarada bolted across, her little legs struggling to keep her balance.

Bending down to crouch on his knees he open up his arms to receive his small daughter crashing onto his chest. He picked her up and placed kisses all over her face, her giggles being heard by nearby civilians.

"Sasuke!" He turn to see Sakura standing next to him, her cheeks flushed. "I didn't expect you to be in until later this month..."

"I couldn't resist...seeing this little one" Holding his daughter protectively with one arm, he kissed the child's forehead once again.

"Come on, lets go home"

* * *

**Please review and comment your thoughts about this. I really tried to finish this as fast I could. I'm running on 2 hours of sleep. **

**. Sorry guys, &amp; good night guys! **

**xoxo**


End file.
